Out Of Time (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px Out of Time ist die 10. Episode der Serie Torchwood und lief in der 1. Staffel. Handlung Das Torchwood-Team steht am Rande des Rollfeldes eines abgelegenen Flughafens und beobachtet die Landung eines 2-motorigen Doppeldeckers. Sie gehen auf die Maschine zu und begrüßen die aussteigenden Fluggäste: ein junges Mädchen namens Emma, John Ellis, ein Mann mittleren Alters und die Pilotin Diane, eine Frau um die 30. Auffallend an den Personen ist ihre Erscheinung, alles ist perfekt im Stil der 50er Jahre. Jack stellt sich vor und fragt nach dem Datum ihres Abfluges. Er erhält zwar merkwürdige Blicke, doch er besteht darauf, auch die Jahreszahl zu hören und die lautet 1953. Man nimmt sie mit ins Hauptquartier, wo die drei Passagiere erfahren, dass sie durch einen Riss in der Zeit an einem falschen Ort und vor allem, in der falschen Zeit gelandet sind. Und dass es keinen Weg zurück gibt. Es sei historisch belegt, dass ihr Flugzeug niemals zurückgekehrt sei. Dann wird gecheckt, was mit ihren Familien passierte. Emma erfährt, wann ihre Eltern starben, John hat einen Sohn namens Allen, der noch lebt. Genaueres ist zunächst nicht herauszufinden. Owen befragt Diana und erfährt, dass es da eigentlich niemanden gibt, sie sei nie lange an einem Ort gewesen. Man quartiert die drei in einer einfachen Pension ein. Beim Auspacken ihrer Sachen unterhält sich Jack noch einen Moment mit John über dessen Geschäfte, Gwen bewundert Emmas selbstgenähtes Kleid und erfährt, dass es sie belustigt, dass ihr Onkel sie immer noch wie ein Kind behandelt. Dann wird ihr die ganze Tragweite der Situation bewusst. Was müssen ihre Eltern durchgemacht haben? Emma ist sehr verstört und fängt an zu weinen, Gwen kann nichts weiter tun, als sie festzuhalten. Am nächsten Morgen bekommen die drei im Hub Ausweise ausgehändigt, Geldkonten und eine neue Lebensgeschichte zugeteilt. John reagiert sehr ungehalten, weil man ihnen andere Namen gegeben hat. Die Namen wären alles, was ihnen geblieben sei. Jack besinnt sich und verkündet, sie sollen ihre Namen behalten. Als Nächstes geht Ianto mit den Gästen aus der Vergangenheit in ein Einkaufszentrum. Er erklärt ihnen, für was sie welche Summe Geldes zur Verfügung haben und muss das Erstaunen bremsen mit dem Hinweis, dass alles sehr viel teurer geworden sei. Der Kulturschock ist gewaltig, doch die beiden Frauen sind sehr fasziniert über alles, was es da zu kaufen gibt. Emma packt sich direkt ihren Einkaufskorb an den Süßigkeitenregalen voll, Ianto kann nur fasziniert zusehen. John ist entsetzt über die Cover der Zeitschriften, von denen äußerst leicht bekleidete Frauen prangen. Diana, eine starke Raucherin, registriert äußerst irritiert die Aufschrift 'Rauchen tötet' auf der Zigarettenschachtel. Auf dem Rückweg lässt John sich am Millenium Stadion absetzen, das er sich anschauen möchte. Doch sobald er allein ist, sucht er sein altes Wohnhaus auf, muss jedoch feststellen, dass es verlassen ist. Er fragt einen Passanten ob er Allen Ellis kenne, er habe hier gewohnt. Der Mann bedauert ihm nicht weiterhelfen zu können. Unterdessen lernt Emma in der Küche der Pension zwei gleichaltrige Mädchen kennen, die ihre tollen Schuhe bewundern. Diane, die passionierte Pilotin, ist mit Owen zum Hangar gefahren, um nach ihrer Maschine zu sehen. Sie möchte gerne einen Flug unternehmen, doch Owen macht ihr klar, dass ihre Lizenz nicht mehr gültig ist. Das frustriert sie zwar, aber dennoch wünscht sie sich, alles über diese neue Welt zu erfahren. Jack ist mit John in einen Pub gegangen. John erzählt begeistert von seinem "alten" Leben und seinem Sohn. Dann stellt er fest, dass Jack den Eindruck macht, auch aus der Zeit gefallen zu sein. Jack bestätigt, dass man so sagen könnte - es sei eine lange Geschichte. Dann bittet John ihn darum, seinen Sohn zu finden. Emma unterhält sich mit den beiden Teenagern. Als sie merken, dass Emma traurig ist, weil sie ihre Eltern verloren hat, muntern sie sie auf und trinken ein paar Schluck Bier. Emma, der Musical-Fan, singt und tanzt den beiden etwas vor. Die Stimmung ist ausgelassen. Doch dann kommt John herein und weist Emma wegen der Zurschaustellung zurecht. Gwen, die das mitbekommt, nimmt Emma mit zu sich nach Hause. Owen führt Diane zum Essen aus und er erzählt ihr einiges über die Welt, in der sie gestrandet ist. Anschließend gehen sie in seine Wohnung, reden noch eine Weile und landen schließlich im Bett. Nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen haben erzählt Emma ihm, dass sie ein Verhältnis mit einem verheirateten Mann hatte. Es habe ihr durchaus gefallen, dass sie nicht für ihn Waschen und kochen musste. Sie hat auch nichts dagegen, dass Owen ihr eine Sex-Beziehung vorschlägt. Es sei schließlich das nächstbeste nach dem Fliegen, stellt sie fest. Als Rhys morgens Emma im Wohnzimmer vorfindet bindet Gwen ihm die Geschichte auf, Emma sei eine Cousine auf der Durchreise. Er ist zwar zunächst etwas überrumpelt, weil sie über Weihnachten bleiben wird, lässt sich aber schnell darauf ein. Gwen fühlt sich sichtlich unwohl, ihn nicht in die Wahrheit einweihen zu können. Sie erklärt Emma, er wisse nicht genau, was sie mache und würde sonst zuviele Fragen stellen. Emma registriert das mit sprachloser Verwunderung. Toshiko hat unterdessen Johns Sohn ausfindig gemacht. Er leidet an Alzheimer und da seine Frau tot ist und er keine Kinder hat, lebt er in einem Pflegeheim. John besucht seinen Sohn, der nun so alt ist, dass die Konstellation umgekehrt sein könnte. In trauriger Fassungslosigkeit schaut John den alten Mann an. Dann setzt er sich zu ihm, erzählt aus den Zeiten seiner Kindheit und erreicht es mit einer Geschichte sogar, ein Strahlen auf das Gesicht seines Sohnes zu zaubern. Doch das Erinnern erlöscht sofort wieder und Allen spricht die Plegerin mit 'Mum' an und fragt John, wer er eigentlich sei. Unter Tränen muss John einsehen, dass kein Zugang zum Gedächtnis seines Sohnes möglich ist. Im Hub ist Jack ähnlich ratlos. Es gäbe keine Feinde, gegen die sie kämpfen könnten, teilt er seine Gedanken mit Tosh, nur drei verlorene Menschen, die irgendwie ihre Aufmerksamkeit erlangt hätten. Owen versucht indessen, doch eine Chesna für Diane zu chartern, sein Bestechungsversuch bleibt jedoch erfolglos. Diane kann diese Situation nur schwer verwinden. Als Gwen und Rhys abends mit Gwen in eine Disco gehen, finden sie die junge Frau schließlich in einer Ecke, mit einem jungen Mann knutschend. Gwen holt sie weg und versucht später, ihr die deutlich lockereren moralischen Sitten der Jetztzeit zu erklären, wobei ihr jedoch klar wird, dass sie dabei ist, sich in Ungereimtheiten zu verstricken und einiges schönzureden. Indessen versucht Owen, Diane mit einem schönen Festkleid und einer originellen Tanzveranstaltung auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Emma dagegen ist begeistert, weil man ihr, da sie so authentisch in der 50-Jahre-Kleidung wirkt, die gerade wieder schwer im Kommen ist, einen Job in einem Warenhaus angeboten hat. Allerdings in London, was Gwen nun wiederum nicht so vom Hocker reißt - sie will das unbedarfte Mädchen nicht allein in die Großstadthölle lassen. Dann entdeckt Rhys, dass Emma nicht Gwens Cousine ist. Gwen kann nur erwidern, dass es etwas mit ihrem Job zu tun hat und sie darüber nicht reden kann. Doch Rhys ist sehr verärgert, dass es Gwen so leicht zu fallen scheint, ihn zu belügen. Gwen erkärt Emma, dass Torchwood und das normale Leben zwei völlig ünerschiedliche Welten seien. Gerade deshalb sei es Zeit, stellt Emma fest, dass Gwen sie gehen ließe. John verabschiedet sich von Jack. Er habe Pläne, werde sich Arbeit suchen, seinen Führerschein machen. Er bedankt sich für alles. Als Jack die "Touristeninformation" verlassen hat, nimmt John sich Iantos Autoschlüssel, der auf einer Ablage liegt. Am Abend informiert Ianto Jack darüber, dass der Schlüssel fehlt und John einen Moment allein in dem Raum war. Jack bestimmt den Standort des Wagens: Johns altes Wohnhaus. Jack beeilt sich, dort hinzukommen und findet den Wagen mit laufendem Motor in der Garage. John sitzt auf dem Fahrersitz, fast schon bewusstlos von den Auspuffgasen. Jack zerrt ihn aus dem Auto, hält ihn am Kragen fest und redet ihm ins Gewissen. John sagt, Jack solle ihn lassen, er könne das nicht verstehen. Jack erwidert, das täte er sehr wohl. Er sei in der Zukunft geboren, habe in Johns Zeit gelebt, seine Zeit sei ebenso vergangen. Doch John versteht nicht. Er sei noch jung, versucht es Jack nun, er könne Arbeit finden, eine Familie gründen. Das hätte er alles getan, in seiner Zeit, wie es vorgesehen war. John will nichts anderes mehr, als sterben. Jack setzt erneut an, indem er ihm erklärt, nach dem Tode käme nichts mehr. Er wisse es, weil er einmal gestorben sei. John kann nicht verstehen, wie Jack damit fertig wird. Er sei oft verstört und habe Angst, gibt Jack zu, doch es sei ertragbar - müsse es sein, er habe keine andere Wahl. Doch er hätte sie, stellt John fest und fragt Jack, ob er ihm helfen werde, in Würde zu sterben. Ob er Angst habe, fragt Jack und John antwortet mit einem klaren Ja. Und noch jemand hat Angst: Owen, der mit Diane im Bett liegt, stellt fest, dass aus der erotischen Spielerei Ernst für ihn geworden ist. Er muss erkennen, dass ihm die Tatsache, dass diese Frau ihm soviel bedeutet, eine Höllenangst bereitet. Diane reagiert mit einem schlichten: "Ich liebe dich auch." Der Motor wird erneut gestartet und Jack, dem das Kohlenmonoxid nichts anhaben kann, sitzt neben John auf dem Beifahrersitz und hält dessen Hand. Ein letztes, friedvolles Ausatmen beendet Johns Leben. Mit Tränen in den Augen und einer abgrundtiefen Traurigkeit bleibt Jack noch eine Weile neben ihm sitzen. Diane beobachtet den schlafenden Owen und stellt fest, die Sache mit der Liebe sei, dass man ihr immer ausgeliefert wäre. Am Morgen findet Owen statt Diane nur eine Notiz von ihr auf dem Kopfkisssen. Er folgt Diana zum Flugplatz, wo sie ihre Maschine bereits startklar gemacht hat. Owen ist nicht bereit, sie fliegen zu lassen. Gwen bringt Emma zum Bus nach London, sie hat ihr für alle Fälle ein Rückfahrticket gekauft und ermahnt sie, sofort anzurufen, wenn sie ankommt. Sie sagt ihr erneut, dass sie nicht fahren müsse, doch Emma macht ihr klar, sie würde sich andernfalls ständig fragen, wie es wohl gewesen wäre. Die beiden umarmen einander herzlich, bevor Emma einsteigt. Der Einspruch Owens bringt Diana nicht von ihrem Vorhaben ab. Die Wetterverhältnisse sind passend und sie ist sicher, der Riss werde sich erneut öffnen. Owen fleht sie an, zu bleiben und macht ihr klar, dass sie niemals wieder an den Ausgangsort zurückkäme. Doch Diane will die Chance nutzen - und zwar allein. Sie will es, auch wenn es sie an einen anderen, neuen Ort bringen werde. Sie hängt Owen ihren Schal um den Hals, küsst ihn ein letztes Mal und startet die Motoren. Während Jack, Gwen und Owen noch einmal nachfühlen, was für starke Berührungen die drei bei ihnen hinterlassen haben, erhebt sich die 'Sky Gypsy' in den Himmel. Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben (Torchwood)